


Firey Explosions

by Timati



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Mai/Zuko, Not Beta Read, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timati/pseuds/Timati
Summary: You and Zuko have been friends for ages. When he is sent to look for the avatar probably never to return you go with him ( read forced your way to go with him)
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Firey Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> !Might have suggestive content!

8 years ago

"You're sitting on my spot." You told the boy. He was about your age,8. You were on the beach at Ember Island. You lived there all of your life.

He looked up at you with golden eyes.

" I don't see your name on it." His eyes narrowed like he was challenging you. But you could tell he was faking it. His energy was too... Soft? You suck at describing energies so that's the best you could do.

"That's because you're sitting on it." He got up to see a smooth rock with your name etched into it.

"...Y/N? Oh, sorry." He moved a bit.

"This is where I keep my stuff."

You lifted the rock revealing a hole filled with large glimmering scales and seashells and string.

"Wow! What do you do with all this stuff?"

"I make crowns with them. Do you want me to teach you how to do it?"

"Yea, please!"

So both of you got to work. Soon both of you had crowns on your heads.

"Zuko what are you wearing." A girl asked him, they looked similar. probably his sister.

"It's a crown I made. Y/N taught me how to make it."

"I can teach you how to make one too if you want."

"Ew! Why would I want that on my head? I'll just wait until I get the real thing." You already didn't like her. Her energy was too...dangerous.

"But I'm older. So you won't get it." Zuko stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, father said that you need to be strong to fire lord. And last I checked I'm a better bender than you. Even father said so." Wait. They are royalty?

"Please go away." You asked trying not to make potential royalty angry.

"Make me! I won't be pushed around by some commoner!"

You took off your headband that covered an intricate eye design on your forehead. You took a deep breath and shot an energy blast at her feet. It caused a small explosion.

"Ow! You hurt me! Wait until my father hears this. We'll send you to jail. Mabey even exile you!"

"For what? A commoner was able to hurt you, a gifted bender, and you run to daddy? What will he think?" You both glared at each other, seeing who will back down first. Her glare made you feel like you were choking. You were slipping. Finally, she backed down. She ran home but not without breaking you and Zuko's crowns first.

You retied your headband around your forehead.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"No, I didn't. I just did it because she got on my nerves." You helped him up. " Have you seen a Prickle Snake before?"

"No"

"I'll show you one."

"Are they safe?"

"Completely safe! Safer than a feather!"

_____________________________________________________

2 years ago

"Prince Zuko we found a stowaway!" The guards threw you causing you to hit your head on the metal floor. You landed at the feet of your best (read only) friend Prince Zuko of the fire nation.

"Hi, Zuko..." You laughed awkwardly. You actually hadn't thought this all the way through.

"...throw them overboard."

"Wait Zuko! You wouldn't do that to your best friend right?!"

"I can't afford any distractions. So yes I would."

"Zuko I'm here to help! Just let me help!" You screamed.

"I don't need your help!"

"Uh, also I can't swim!"

"Now you're just lying"

The guards lifted you and carried you to the edge of the ship.

"1.2.3-" just as they were about to throw an old man came.

"Zuko! That is not how you treat a guest!"

"They are a stowaway, not a guest uncle."

The uncle completely ignored Zuko and a few minutes later you were drinking tea with him.

"I think it would be good to have someone your age around Zuko." He said with a gentle smile.

"No."

"We need all the help we can get."

"No, they'll just be a distraction," Zuko grumbled.

"I promise I'll be useful! I even trained my combustion bending to be faster! Please just let me help." You needed to help him. There was a burning feeling inside you that said you needed to help him. He was your friend and you weren't going to leave him to look for the avatar on his own.

Zuko looked at your determined face. He looked at Iroh's encouraging one. His uncovered eye flickered with something.

"Okay fine! Just don't bother me or we're leaving you at the nearest Fire Nation Harbor."

_____________________________________________________

"Ugh! I can't believe the avatar slipped through my fingers!" Zuko paced the room as you watched from his bed. It's been 10 minutes since he started paceing.

"Zuko." You called.

"2 years! 2 years of searching and I blew it!"

"Zuko!"

"I need him to restore my honor if I don't then my father will never-"

"Oh spirits of the islands- Zuko shut up."

The prince glared at you. " If I didn't like you then I would have thrown you overboard by now."

" Bold words for someone within kneeing distance, " you got up to look him in the eyes. "Zuko, relax. You may have lost this time but haven't *lost* you know?"

"...What the heck? No, I don't know."

"Ugh, I sound like Iroh. What I mean is that you lost the battle, but not the war. Plus you have more information about him that you can use, right?"

" Yeah, I guess your right. "

" You guess? When was I wrong in all these years you've known me?"

"There was that one time with the prickle snake-"

"Shhh, we don't talk about that."

You giggled but Zuko had already left.

___________________________________________________

"My head feels weird with my hair shorter," You ran your hands through you your short hair. Your hand rested on top your forehead where an eye-shaped tattoo was, now exposed to the world. " My forehead feels naked." You added nonchalantly

"That's the best way you can describe it?" Zuko laughed.

You ripped a piece of fabric from your clothing and tied it around your forehead.

"Well yeah. The last time it was uncovered was when I accidentally combusted my hair."

"Pfft, you what?"

" You heard me and I'm not repeating it!"

"Was that why you wore that stupid floppy hat for 2 months?"

" Mabey."

_____________________________________________________

"Ooo, Zu- Lee is in love~"

"Wha- how did you- I mean what do mean?" His cheeks Flushed.

You gave him a knowing look. He knew you weren't buying it.

"You have a starcrossed look in your eyes. Also, you've been daydreaming all day."

"You got me."

" What's their name? Have you gone out yet?"

" Her name is Jin and yeah we went out."

"Well, the next time you go out, remember to use protection.~" he turned redder than a fire nation flag

"We have- we haven't gotten there-".

"Yet."

He put his head in his hands and groaned. He'll have to deal with your remarks about his girlfriend for a long time.

_____________________________________________________

You headband was gone. You groaned, you were sure you left it next to your bed last night.

"Zuko have you seen my headband?"

"Are you sure you're not wearing it like last time?" You put your hand on your chest in mock offence.

"I am not wearing it! That was only one time!" Zuko chuckled.

"Do you even need it? Why not just go without it?"

"I would love to Lee, but my tattoo is way too sensitive to everything."

"Really?" Before you knew it Zuko was close. Way too close. He was too focused on your tattoo to notice you looking everywhere but at him. Too bad that his entire body was blocking your view.

You tried your best to keep your face blank, to not fidgite but he was way too close dangit!

"Uh Zuko? Can you-"

"Your headband is around your wrist." You looked at your wrist and there it was. You mentally slapped yourself for being stupid.

"O-oh." He smile a 'told you so' smile before moving.

You sighed in relief. But something in you wanted him to look at you longer. You wanted him closer and-

Wait did you- oh no. That was not good.

You had a crush on Zuko.

_____________________________________________________

You stayed behind in front of the tunnel as Iroh and Aang went in. As much as you wanted to go with them explosions and cramped underground passageways don't mix.

So as much as you worried about them you had to stay put for now. If you felt something bad happening then you could just go there for backup.

Then you felt the ground shake. Not enough to cause damage but enough to knock somethings over.

But if it was the strong here then down there...

You're eyes widened.

You ran down the tunnel as fast as you could. You needed to get down there before he hurt himself or worse!

"Iroh! Zuko!" You yelled but didn't get an answer. You got to a cavern with Zuko talking to Azula. He told her to go before walking aver to you.

The 2 of you stood there. Zuko avoided looking at you opting to look around the cavern instead. You stared at him trying to understand what was going on. Why was he talking to Azula? Didn't she want him dead? Of course you could just ask but you didn't want to push him.

He took a deep breath. Then another. Finally he spoke. "We're going back to the Fire Nation."

" What? How? Weren't we in exile?" You still remembered the day you cut off your top knots. It felt so final at the time. You really thought you were never going back.

"The avatar is dead. I have my honor back." You were taken aback. Aang was dead? That couldn't be right. He was going to let Zuko out with Iroh.

That's when you realized that he was missing.

"Where Is Iroh?" You came up with a thousand places where he could be but hoped none of them were right.

"...prison."

"What? Why!? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He was helping Katara escape! That's treason!"

"You were trying to get Katara?! The avatar was our target, not her!"

"She was with the avatar! She was in the way so she had to go! "

"But-"

"The avatar's dead! I have my honor! I thought you would be happy my father will give me back my honor!" That was when you snapped.

"I was happy in Ba Sing Sae! I was happy when we were in exile! When I thought you finally got over your father! I thought you finally realized that your dad is a dick!"

At this point all of the Dai Lee had disappeared. Only the 2 of you were there to hear the echo of your yell.

"...what did you say?"

"You heard me! Your dad's a dick! So is your sister and your grandfather, and his father! Honestly, it must be genetic! It must have taken longer to show up in you, just like your fire bending!"

"At least my fire bending is strong enough to be useful without some stupid tattoo!"

"At least I can feel useful without daddy's consent!" Tears pooled into your eyes. You pushed him aside and ran to the tunnel.

"Where are you going?"

You didn't bother to answer. You just kept going. You didn't even notice that you bumped into Azula until she spoke.

"You know that's an act of treason don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It didn't matter. You were leaving Ba Sing Sae anyways so there was nothing that they could do you.

"I guess you won't care when your family answers for it now do you? It would be no problem to fetch them from Ember Island you know." You stopped. Of course she would pull that card. She and her shitty family (other then Iroh) don't care about what or who gets sacrificed to get to their goals.

"What do you want?" Azula smiled and hummed.

"Nothing much I just want you to stay in the fire nation palace I me and my girls." That...was suspicious. Plus you didn't want to be near Zuko or Azula ever again, not that you had a choice.

"Fine"

___________________________________________________

You hated it here. Everything was off. The maids were too nice, the floor was too clean, the beds were too comfortable.

You thought the palace was supposed to be intimidating. But you haven't even found a single withered flower.

You sighed for the 20th time that hour. From haveing to deal with Azula to avoiding Zuko you actually felt like you were going insane.

You wanted out and you were *going* to have out. Then you would go and warn your family.

That was until Ty Lee busted into your room and informed you you were going to Ember Island.

Where your family was.

Could Azula read your mind or....?

As soon as you stepped off the ship you beelined to your childhood home. It was smaller compared to the large fire nation officials' summer homes.

Thankfully your family was okay and nothing had happened. You did get scolded for running off after ’visting your friend in the capital' and leaving for 2 and a half years without telling them first.

At least you write them letters though.

You made your way to your old room. It looked cleaner then you left it in all honesty. You sat down on your bed and saw something glimmer out the corner of your eye.

It was a small box filled with seashell cowns you made as a kid. All except for one that was made by Zuko the last summer he went to Ember Island.

In all honesty it was kind of crummy. The shells were too loose and most of the shells were broken. But you loved it when you were younger.

Even though you were a brat that always got you two into trouble. Even though Zuko had shit going on and anger issues. Even though you both said and did very stupid things all the time, you still had eachothers' backs.

That's why you snuck onto his ship in the first place.

You sighed and left the house.

"Y/N where have you been?!? We were just playing volleyball and wanted you to join!" Ty Lee smiled.

You smiled back "Sorry but I'll have to sit this out." Ty Lee looked dissapointed but left you alone.

You walked for what seemed forever until you reached what you were looking for. A small stretch of beach that was too rocky for most people to enjoy but had a few tide pools.

You searched for a specific rock and found it. A rock with your name carved into it. You lifted it up to find that all of your stuff was still there.

You smiled and placed the box there. As you got up you heard Zuko.

"So you came here too." He squatted down a bit away from you.

"Just checking up on it." You said trying to sound indifferent. In truth you could practically feel tears about to burst from your eyes. You felt bad. You wanted to just pretend nothing happened.

But you couldn't. At least not at this moment.

"I'm sorry." He said. You looked at him in surprise. "I know I messed up. I know that I said awful things to you. You're my friend and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You supported me for so long and I took it for granted."

You didn't know what to say. You sat there not knowing what to do for a while.

"Zuko I'm also sorry. I know your family has problems but it was wrong if me to say things like that." You sighed.

You stood up and held you hand out to him. "You're my friend and I want to see you happy and better. But I can't control what you do. It's your life. You say what *you* want to do next and I'll do my best to support you...because we're friends, right?"

Zuko stared at your hand before taking it his.

"Yeah we're friends."

___________________________________________________

The Fire Nation Palace's garden was quiet, but it was a nice kind of quiet. Or maybe Azula's presence was making you enjoy the quiet more. You never liked her. Just being in the same room as she made you feel off. Like you were choking.

'It's just her aura I guess.' You thought.

Even though it seemed like it you were not just relaxing. You were waiting for a letter from your family. You had to make sure they would be safe before you did anything.

"There you are," called Zuko. He sat next to you on the grass. " I was looking for you."

"You better be careful with your next words or else I'll tell Mai you're trying to cheat."

He smiled before he remembered what kind of girl she was.

"She'd kill me before you could even tell her." He shivered. You did not doubt it for a second.

The fluttering of wings alerted you to a messenger hawk aproching. It landed and your outstretched arm.

"Have you decided what you are going to do Zuko?" You asked as you untied the letter from the hawk's leg.

He shook his head and sighed. Out of nowhere you clapsed his hand in yours.

"Don't rush and come to a dumb decision ok?" You stared at his shocked face before you realized you were holding his hand.

"I- uh- I-I- whatever! I'mtiredgoodnight!" You sputtered before rushing inside. You could vaguely make out Zuko teasing you.

You mentally screamed as you slammed your door as quietly as possible. Then you belly flopped on the bed and screamed into one of the many pillows until you felt better.

Gosh dangit. Why would you do that??? You can't just grab people's hands! Especially if they are taken.

After a few more minutes of that you finally calmed down enough to read the letter. They said they were leaving Ember Island and that was it.

That was good. If anyone read the letter they wouldn't know where they were going. Of course you did not either but that was just details.

Now you were ready for whatever happened next.

___________________________________________________

"Zuko!" You ran to him and his war balloon. "You think you can just leave without me?"

"Y/N I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous." You punched him in the stomach.

" That's for saying the dumbest thing I've heard in my entire life." You answered nonchalantly. You started to climb on to the balloon. Zuko grabbed your wrist.

"You can't be serious. You're leaving behind everything. Your fam-"

"Yep, family, my people, I'll be exiled for treason as well. I might never return. I know that. Do you think I never thought of that? That's all I've been thinking about since we left the catacombs. Since we burned down that village! I wanted to leave for months! I just waited for you to catch up and realize that your dad is a dick. I've made up my mind and so have you. So let's go."

"Where would I be without you..." Zuko smiled.

"Dead probably."

___________________________________________________

Zuko sulked into camp. You had watched camp while he tried to reason with the Gaang. Zuko told you not to call them that.

"How'd it go?"

" I can't believe I- ugh!"

"Didn't go well huh."

" They hate us. Mostly me."

"What did you say?"

" It was terrible! I told them about the assassin!"

"You did what?!" You sat up.

" I know! It was stupid! They said they'll never let me be Aang's teacher."

" I should have gone with you."

" I doubt you would have done much better. They didn't even let me apologize."

"Understandable... Wait whatever happened to the assassin?"

" Probably gave up."

_____________________________________________________

The assassin did not give up. Zuko climbed the cliff where he was, trying to stop him. You on the other hand were in the Western Air Temple countering his attacks with your own combustion bending.

You took a deep breath and fired. He did the same. The beams collided in a beautiful explosion. This repeated. You dodged his attacks and retaliated. The dance of explosions continued until you saw Zuko fall.

"Zuko!" You lost focus and got blasted. You flew into a wall. Everything hurt, your ears were ringing, your vision was blurry and you felt like you were about to puke.

You limped back over to where you were before. You focused on the assassin and fired. It was weak. Then you got blasted again.

You curled into a ball. The explosions continued until you saw something blue fly towards the assassin. Then it was over and everything went black.

You woke up in an unfamiliar room bare except for a window, door, and the bed you were sleeping on. Someone was leaning over you.

"Zuko...?"

"Katara." She replied.

"Oh.." You sat up. "Uh...what happened?"

"The other's agreed to let you and Zuko stay."She replied.

" And I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Listen, if either of you steps out of line. Make the slightest hint that you'll hurt any of us then I will personally do something worse than the fire nation did to me."

You tried to keep a straight face. You really did. But you giggled.

"What." She spat at me.

"I don't know if it's shock or what but I just find it funny for some reason. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

She glared at you as she got up.

"Oh, Katara? Thank you for healing me."

" Sure." She said and left the room. Zuko walked in a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like it's splitting in half and my stomach is churning but other than that I'm fine."

"Must not be that bad if you can still be sarcastic."

"Well, the sarcasm-" you quickly went to the window and emptied your stomach.

"Gross."

_____________________________________________________

Katara and Zuko were the centers of attention. You could feel the rage and guilt radiating off of them. the tension was so thick in the air you cut it with a knife.

"So...Toph how did you get so good at earth bending." Katara's eyes landed on you for a moment, just long enough to feel the contempt.

" Some badgermoles taught me. Now I'm the best!"

The silence continued. You ate quietly.

" Did you try the fish? I think the fish was... Nice...?" Aang tried to get rid of the tension as well. Bless him.

Suki laughed a bit.

"I thought you were vegetarian?"

"Oh right." He tried his best.

"Uh Y/N how does combustion bending work?" Suki asked.

"Combustion bending works by concentrating all of your chi into your forehead chakra and releasing it." You pulled down your makeshift headband and tapped the eye tattoo on your forehead. "Which is why this is here."

"Oh, can you help me with my chakra? It kinda got blocked because-, " Aang glanced at Zuko "-uh yeah." Katara's glare intensified. You felt a familiar choking feeling.

"YeahIthinkIcanhelpyou." You said a bit too fast. You had enough. You quickly finished your dinner and faked a yawn" it'sgettinglateIbettergettobed. Goodnight!" You were too eager to leave and ended up light-headed. Zuko got up to help you to your room.

When you got there you promptly groaned into your pillow.

"I *never* want to do that again." You complained

"Agreed."

_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

The play was terrible, in a funny way. It showed you as a clingy childhood friend that was jerkish and a big simp for Zuko. The only part that bothered you was the ending even that wasn't by much. But the others...

"I can't believe they showed me as preachy!"

"And me as some useless side character!"

Aang and Zuko still looked horrified from the ending.

"Guys relax. It's propaganda. It's supposed to make you look bad. "

"Yeah, but what if-" Aang started.

"Propaganda Aang. It's supposed to show how much power and greatness the fire nation and Ozai have and how much you don't."

"Ok... We have a big day tomorrow so goodnight." Aang went to his room and the others followed leaving only you and Zuko. He still looked grumpy.

"Zuko you saw how I was in the play right? It was all like: ' oh Zuko~' " you dramatically leaned on his shoulder. He laughed a bit.

"Oh, Zuko~ you're so ~ edgy and bad~"

"How did you verbally say that?"

"Basic sense can't stop me Zuko~"You put your arm over his shoulder. " I'll give you all my honor and then some Zuko~." You winked. You both managed to somehow keep a straight face for 3 seconds before bursting out laughing.

When you both stopped laughing your faces were very close. Too close. You took a step back but Zuko grabbed your hands. Both of your faces were flushed.

"Y/N I want to tell you something before the comet arrives."

"Yeah?"

" I was wondering if I survive tomorrow-"

"When you survive tomorrow."

"-If you would like to..." He mumbled something.

"What?" You leaned closer.

"If you like to be together?" Your heart fluttered but you knew he didn't mean it that way.

"Of course I want to be with you. We've been together for 8 years-"

"I meant romanticly."

"Oh!" Oh shit! Ok, this is... A thing that's happening!

"I-i'm not forcing you to, of course, it's you ca-"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant- I mean yeah I want to be with you!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I love you!"

"I love you too."

Then you gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. You both avoided eye contact.

"Well uh, Goodnight!"

" wait! Uh, let's sleep in my room."

"Wow, Zuko already? At least take me out to dinner first~"

"Ugh, you're insufferable. "

"That's why you love me~"

"True."

___________________________________________________

"Katara! Help Zuko I'll hold Azula off." You peeled your eyes off of Zuko's body. You needed to focus. Blue flames surrounded you. Homes were covered in it. It was hot. Very hot. Too hot. You dodged the blue flames thrown at you. You defended yourself with your arm.

'Focus FOCUS.'

Azula's flames had a large range, quick, and were enhanced by the comet. Not to mention she was completely out of it. You had a long-range also but it took longer to charge.

You were at a disadvantage.

You could feel yourself hyperventilating. Your heart pounded in your chest. You felt much hotter. Azula's maniacal laughter echoed through your head. You dogged her flames and stumbled. The choking feeling amplified.

'Calm down. Focus.Focus. Breath in. And out through the forehead.' You shot the energy beam. She dodged it.

"Hah, you missed!" The beam exploded right next to her. It sent her flying into a wall. You grabbed some chains and tied her to a post. She screamed and yelled and cried. She struggled.

She was no longer the calm and collected Azula you knew.

You lied down on the ground panting. It was over. Then you remembered Zuko. You stumbled your way to him.

"Zuko! Are you all alright? Is he healed?"

"...Y/n?" He opened his eyes

"It's over! It's finally over."

"..You look like shit."

"You're one to talk."

"Katara! Thank you so much."

"You should say that after I heal you." She replied

"What? I'm not hurt though-"

You looked down at your self. You found a burn on your left arm. "Oh. How did I not notice this? It's the size of my hand!"

Katara's hands glided over your burnt skin. You felt a tingling feeling there.

" Anyways Katara, I know we didn't start on the right foot... Or the left. But it was nice of you to heal us anyway. And giving this dummy more chances than he deserved."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

You helped each other stand up. Katara stared at the comet with furrowed eyes. You put your hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Aang will be alright."

"He has the entire universe on his side," Zuko added

She nodded but kept her gaze on the comet.

"You should go rest inside. We'll tell you when Aang comes."

"Alright." And she went inside the palace.

Everything is going to be alright.

_____________________________________________________

You dragged Zuko out of the party. Things had gotten a bit....out of hand. You closed the door behind you as you stepped into the hallway.

" So 'Fire lord' Zuko~, " you gave him an exaggerated bow. " What shall be your first order?"

"Well... How about...a kiss?"

"That's it?" He pulled you into his chest.

"Well, I have to start small right?" He dipped you. You quickly knocked him off his feet and dipped him in return.

"I can't believe you already forgot your basics." You grinned. You studied his face. His eyes were much wiser than 3 years ago. He was much more mature. He smiling at you with so much joy. 3 years ago when he first left the fire nation you were scared you wouldn't see it again.

Then your lips were brought together. It was slow. For the first time, you didn't need to rush. There was no war, no Ozai, no Azula, there was only you and him. Until Sokka opened the door.

Both of your eyes widened. You immediately dropped Zuko.

'Mabey they didn't see?'

"Pay up!" Toph forced everyone, except Iroh, to empty their pockets.

'They saw.' You put your face in your hands.

"Finally! What took you two so long!" Yelled Iroh.

"Wait it thought they were already a couple?" Asked Aang.

"No! It took them 8 years and exile for them to become a couple!"

"Uncle!" Zuko groaned.

"Dang Zuko what took you so long!"

"Suki!"

"Yeah Zuko, what took you so long?" You asked him.

"Y/N you too?"

" You should have known since we were 11!"

"Says you! *I* asked *you* out!"

"Well- hey where's Aang and Katara?" You asked.

"They're outside... And every close together" Answered Toph.

Everyone went wide-eyed.

"AANG! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"PAY UP!"

"SOKKA! PLEASE-"

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY-"

You took the opportunity to slip away again, this time to somewhere more private.

"Well, Zuko are you glad you didn't throw me overboard?"


End file.
